


It's a Disaster!

by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Reader being a little shit, Reader-Insert, Tanaka being the badass best boyfriend he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: You're not allowed to hang out with Tanaka until your room is cleaned. However, you decide to make this the household's problem and blast some music with your bedroom door locked. Your poor mother has to enlist Tanaka's help remedy this situation. Thankfully, he's very good at these kinds of things.
Relationships: Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader
Kudos: 52





	It's a Disaster!

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was originally posted on December 30, 2016 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/155149974698/hey-can-i-request-no-18-im-sorry-that-i-got). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> 🎵 + Tanaka pretty please?? 😃
> 
> (Give me a beat! - send a 🎵 + a character and I’ll shuffle my spotify. I’ll write something featuring character/reader based on the first song that comes up)

_It’s a disaster!  
It’s an incredible mess!  
But it’s all we’ve got now.  
Yeah, it’s all we got._

\- _“It’s a Disaster” by OK Go_

~*~

Tanaka blinked at the number calling his phone. He had just gotten off the phone with you about an hour or so ago—you couldn’t hang out today, at least not until later—so it was much to his surprise that it was _your mother_ of all people giving him a ring at the moment. The only reason he had her number saved, and she had his, was because you made the two exchange them in case—in your words—you “accidentally died or something. I don’t know. For emergencies.”

Now, he was slightly worried. Had something happened to you in that short hour? He placed the phone to his ear. “Hello?”

“Please make her stop.”

He blinked, removing his phone from his ear and checking the screen again to make sure that it was definitely your mother on the other line. His eyebrows knit, he returned the phone to its position next to his ear.

“Huh?”

“It’s (F/N). I told her she couldn’t go out with you today until she cleaned up the disaster zone that she calls her room. She’s been blasting the same song for the past hour and singing to it with her door shut and locked, and I can’t get her to stop. Please come over and talk some reason into her.”

Tanaka was still unsure of how your parents felt about the two of you together. After he met them the first time, he was sure they chalked him up to be a regular punk, but you assured him that they adored him. They thought he had his own brand of charming and was “definitely a lot smarter than he looks or considers himself to be,” which even though it was backhanded, was still a compliment.

Being called over like this was certainly assurance that they held him in relatively high regard.

The song was loud enough to be heard from outside your house, it was a wonder that your mother heard him knocking at the door. The pained look on her face instantly melted into one of relief when she saw Tanaka standing in front of her, and she led him upstairs to your door. She pounded twice, but it was barely audible over the music.

“(F/N)! Tanaka is here!” she shouted. The two of them waited for you to open the door, but that moment never came. Tanaka jiggled the door handle and found that it was unlocked. Maybe you had unlocked it between your mother’s phone call and now.

But at the same time, there was no way you could have heard her. He decided not to think about it too much.

Sure enough, when he opened the door, you were standing on top of your bed. You didn’t even bother look over to them. Underhand tossing the laundry across your room, it landed just short of the hamper. Other than those few articles of clothing on the floor, your room was virtually spotless.

Now you turned to them, throwing your arms up to emphasize the beginning of the chorus and mouthing along. You jumped off your bed and skipped over to those clothes, picking them up and dropping them into the hamper before heading to the speakers on your desk. The music stopped the moment you pressed the dial in.

“Ta da!” you cheered, throwing your arms up again and spinning around, proud of your job well done.

“Thank goodness,” your mother sighed. She rubbed her temples and shuffled back downstairs, leaving the two of you alone.

Tanaka crossed his arms over his chest and stood his ground. No, he wouldn’t falter even if the sight of you spinning around your room so innocently was absolutely adorable. He was great at keeping his kouhai in line, even if he was a little rough around the edges with them. You were no exception to the rules.

“You can’t do that, (F/N)!”

You stopped spinning and cocked your head to the side. “What do you mean, Ryuu?”

“I mean the messy room and loud music thing. If you keep doing these things, then we won’t be able hang out.”

You narrowed your gaze at him, half-smiling as you flicked your wrist once in his direction with an outstretched pointer finger. “But I did clean it up and stopped the music, did I not?”

“That’s not the point.”

“Who are you? My dad?” you whined. “If we’re going to go there, then I can drag you about your poor grades and how that would stop us from being able to hang out too.”

If you weren’t a girl, and he also wasn’t so head over heels about you, he’d be pushing a sleeve up already and need to be held back by someone.

“But you scold me because you care,” you droned in the way you would if your parents had been the one in this situation, eye roll and all. “And my mom even called you for back-up! See, my folks _do_ like you and they think you’re responsible enough to get their daughter to not act like a brat when she has to do her chores.”

And if it wasn’t for that cheeky but cute smile that you were trying to hold back either, he’d find the means to reprimand you further. He felt his whole will to fight waver in the wake of the hold you had on his heart.

“Aw, dammit, (F/N),” he cried. “I just can’t win against you.”

You held up two fingers in victory and let the smile through, while he exasperatedly walked over to your bed and flopped down face first onto it. You joined him on the bed after shutting your door again, sitting on the edge of your mattress and placing your hand on top of his head.

“But I’ll be honest Ryuu, if it hadn’t been for the fact that you’re my boyfriend and we wouldn’t have been able to hang out today if I didn’t clean my room, it would have taken me a lot more than hour to do it. I needed the music to tune out the rest of the world and concentrate on it.”

Tanaka lifted his head up from the mattress, craning his neck to look back at you.

“They’re called headphones, (F/N).” You pouted at him and let out a groan, leading him to chuckle at your expression. He flipped himself over and sat back up. “But you’re so cute that I’ll let it slide this time.”

He pressed a kiss to your lips, but your expression remained unchanged despite it. It didn’t last long; your smiled reemerged and you kissed him back, the both of you laughing all the while.


End file.
